


一直盯著你

by shumoo



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumoo/pseuds/shumoo





	一直盯著你

將擱在腿上裹滿繃帶的腳踝打上了牢固的結後，江勁堂有感而發的說：「我說孟少飛，要是我們醫院辦個集點活動，你早就能換個最昂貴的贈品了吧？」  
「醫院能送什麼贈品？紗布碘酒？」孟少飛皺起眉頭，雙手抓著自己因繃帶而看起來腫了一倍的腳踝，輕輕放在地板上。  
江勁堂邊收拾醫藥箱，邊以高亢的聲調說：「免費幫你的腦袋做斷層掃描如何？看看什麼樣的腦袋會讓主人一週來醫院來到三四趟。」  
「話不是這麼說吧？」孟少飛瞪大雙眼，連忙幫自己辯駁。「週一我是陪被小混混打傷的同事來的，週三是我要確認肇事的車禍駕駛是不是甦醒了，然後今天……」  
「今天是為了要追捕一名攜帶毒品的酒駕慣犯，然後以肉身擋車，差點被車輪輾過，還好你命夠硬，只是腳踝扭到了。你回去敢這樣跟你家男人說嗎？」  
一聽到「你家男人」孟少飛原本那張振振有詞的嘴馬上癟了下來，頭也沉得低低的，好似被訓話的小朋友一樣，但只消一秒。他馬上張著那雙閃爍著燦光的雙眼，緊盯著江勁堂。  
「欸我告訴你，不可以告訴唐毅，上次我被刀劃傷他已經超生氣了，要是他知道我今天做的事情，他……」話說到這邊，孟少飛的腦袋便撥放起唐毅那張板著臉、不說話的死人臉瞪視著自己的畫面。  
「你放心，我要是跟他說，他就會對我囉囉嗦嗦的，問一大堆要怎麼照顧傷口的愚蠢常識，我才不要。一開始看他為你擔心的模樣還蠻新奇的啦，但看久了就只覺得眼睛很不舒服而已。」  
江勁堂提著醫藥箱接著說：「你現在不方便走動，我等一下吩咐護士拿個拐杖給你，你自己想想你要怎麼回家交代吧！」  
「交代什麼？」低沉的嗓音突然從身後響起，嚇得江勁堂差點將手中的醫藥箱拋了出去。不用轉頭確認，一看眼前的孟少飛繃緊嘴唇，眼睛眨阿眨的，他便知道身後的男人是誰。  
「唉啊，唐毅你怎麼來了？」江勁堂馬上轉身以笑臉迎接宛若有烏雲罩頂的唐毅，之後回頭對著以那雙大眼訴說著「你怎麼可以說出去的」的孟少飛用嘴型悄悄說著「我沒有說！」  
將兩人的互動收入眼底，唐毅歛下雙眼，使得那雙眼眸稜角銳利，更具壓迫感。「怎麼？沒事不能來找你？倒是我沒想到孟警官也在這裡，怎麼，你們在敘舊啊？」  
「呵呵，唐毅……真巧啊，我的腳在走樓梯的時候不小心摔到了，就請江醫師幫我看一下。」  
孟少飛臉上馬上掛上討好的笑容，手尷尬地指著包紮好的腳踝。  
「這樣啊，走樓梯摔到的？」唐毅靠近孟少飛，蹲在他的腳邊，作勢要將他的纏著繃帶的右腳捧起。  
「欸！唐毅你幹嘛？」孟少飛下意識地將腳往後縮，不讓男人修長的手指碰觸到自己。而他看見一道光掠過唐毅漆黑的眼底時，他便緊張地吐舌舔舐了下唇。  
「江醫師都幫我處理好了，你不用擔心。對吧！」孟少飛以眼神示意，站在旁邊的江勁堂馬上接著說：「當然，我的醫術你還敢懷疑嗎？也不看看我當初幫你縫的縫線多仔細。」  
唐毅來回看著一搭一唱的兩人，淡淡的說：「我都不知道你們的默契那麼好了，如果處理完了，我就帶你回家吧！」  
「回家？」從胸口滲出的慌張讓孟少飛的嗓子一緊，高昂的尾音分了岔。察覺到自己聲音顯露的緊張，他連忙吞了口唾沫。「公司那邊的事情忙完了嗎？這麼早你就可以回家了？」  
「今天的事情不多，都可以讓底下的人處理，薪水不是白付的，若什麼事情都要我裁決那他們要做什麼？」  
「那太好了，那我叫人拿個拐杖，你們就可以甜甜蜜蜜的一起回家啦！」  
「不用了。」唐毅迎向兩人困惑的目光，伸出雙臂，摟住坐在床上男人的腰部與膝窩，輕輕鬆鬆地將孟少飛抱了起來。  
「唐毅！」不顧孟少飛的驚呼，唐毅執意將懷中想要掙脫的男人抱得更緊。「如果你老實告訴我你的傷怎麼來的，我就放你下來。」  
「欸！你不怕丟臉啊！」一走出病房，孟少飛就感受到眾多炙熱的目光往自己身上掃射，他雙手推著男人精實的胸膛，但就算使勁全力，那雙摟著自己的雙臂也只是紋風不動。  
「你都在大庭廣眾之下親我了，這樣的舉動你還會害羞？」唐毅莞爾一笑，原本陰沉的雙眼現在像是浸在蜜中一樣，閃閃發亮。  
見到男人的笑容，孟少飛像是被人撫摸毛髮的小狗一樣，溫順的窩在唐毅的胸上，雙手還自動攀上他的後頸，乖巧的緊緊抓著。  
男人光亮的皮鞋敲打著停車場的地面，在空蕩的空間迴盪著清脆的跫音。  
「口袋。」  
低沉的嗓音從頭頂傳來，孟少飛遲疑了一秒，但隨後左手馬上伸進男人右邊的口袋，掏出鑰匙，向前方的轎車按了按鍵。  
「欸你真的很懶惰，說一個完整的話很難嗎？你只說口袋誰知道你想要幹嘛？」在唐毅小心翼翼將孟少飛放在副駕駛座的座椅上時，孟少飛忍不住抱怨。  
「會嗎？可是我覺得你倒是很清楚我的意思。」確認孟少飛的姿勢不會壓迫到受傷的腳踝後，唐毅順手幫孟少飛繫上安全帶。他可以感受到孟少飛那雙大眼投射出來的熱切的視線，與從他鼻尖噴吐出來炙熱的氣息。  
唐毅轉頭迎向孟少飛的目光，澆淋在臉上的熱氣更加急促。在男人深邃的眸底上反射出對方因驚慌而左右閃爍的眼神，使得窩藏在裡頭的笑意更深。  
「我……那是因為我跟你相處久了啊，而且我這麼體貼，自然會知道。不過你這習慣一定會苦了在你手下工作的人，有你這樣的老闆一定壓力很大。」  
「我怎麼覺得你今天很愛損我？我好歹也把你從醫院抱了回來，你一句謝謝也不說？」唐毅挑起眉，刻意將兩人的距離拉近，他望著眼中自己的倒影，滿足的勾起嘴角。  
他愛死了男人清澈的眼瞳，像是漆黑的夜空灑下閃閃的碎光，而他更愛看見那閃著燦光的眼底被自己的身影佔據。  
孟少飛眨了捲翹的睫毛，隨後微微將下巴抬高，將自己嘴唇的熱度印在對方臉上。「謝謝。」  
「不客氣。」唐毅隨後也將熱度印在孟少飛柔軟的唇上，動作行雲流水，像是做了千百遍一樣。

「欸唐毅，結果你到底是怎麼知道我在醫院的？」當車行駛在馬路上時，孟少飛終於想起擱在內心的疑問。  
「你不打算先告訴我你受傷的原因嗎？」將手放在方向盤的男人瞥了旁邊的男人，隨後又將視線放在道路上。  
孟少飛感覺有兩隻手在拉扯自己的內心，到底要避免說出會讓自己的愛人會擔心的事實，還是要秉持情侶之間就要坦誠相待的原則，老實說出來？  
但在他接收到唐毅關懷的目光後，他的嘴唇不自主地說出今天下午驚險的經歷，他碩大的眼瞳不斷在男人剛毅的側面游移，當他皺起眉頭的同時，孟少飛馬上出聲安慰。  
「我的身手很好的，你別擔心啦！我可是看準了他車頭的方向，想辦法牽制他而已。」  
孟少飛望見唐毅的側臉如裹上一層冰霜一樣，繃緊的下巴顯示出主人的情緒，他緊張的吞了口唾液，腦袋飛快地想著要怎麼才能讓對方開心一點，但萬用法寶在這裡用不上，他總不能現在將他的臉扳過來親吧？  
唐毅輕輕嘆了口氣，隱忍住內心湧上的怒意。「你下次小心一點，以後不准做出擋車這種事情了。」  
「好……」難得對方沒有生氣，孟少飛連忙答應。他緊張的瞥了唐毅仍然緊繃的面容，忍不住發問：「你不生氣嗎？」  
唐毅抿了下唇，對方的發問讓他回想起他那沒有血緣卻又無比親密的妹妹對他說的話。  
「阿毅，你不覺得讓孟少飛繼續當警察很危險嗎？照他那種有危險跑第一的個性，他身上很快就要佈滿各式各樣的傷口了。」  
他知道，他不是不知道對方不顧危險也要維持他內心正義的性格，但他怎麼樣也無法因自己的擔憂而將強迫對方放棄自己的理念。

你能夠因為擔心飛翔的鳥兒受傷而將牠囚禁在籠中嗎？  
他做不到，所以他只好用另一種方式守護著他。

「我生氣有用嗎？你遇到事情還是會衝第一不是嗎？」  
「唐毅！」察覺到對方隱含在話裡的怒意，孟少飛馬上以帶點撒嬌的語氣喚著他的名字。「你也知道我的工作就是這樣……不要生氣了。」  
看見愛人癟著嘴，討好般地伸出手指輕輕摩娑自己放在方向盤的手腕，唐毅嘆了口氣，語氣稍微和緩地說：「我知道，所以我不會阻止你。」  
見到對方臉上的冰霜似乎融化了一點，孟少飛的腦中突然湧上了一個念頭。「欸不對話題差點被你帶跑了，你為什麼知道我在醫院裡？」  
唐毅繃緊的嘴角此時卻勾起笑容，他牽起孟少飛的雙手，十指交扣地牢牢握住。  
「你幹嘛？」  
「你之前為了查案而失蹤了一天後，我不是說了要在你身上裝定位追蹤器？」  
唐毅微笑著，看著孟少飛睜大的雙眼，紅潤的雙唇此時微張著，唐毅忍住向前啃咬的慾望，刻意將話說到一半而已。  
「什麼阿？你裝在哪裡啊？我怎麼都不知道？唐毅～」孟少飛雙眼溢滿驚愕，但他注視的男人卻只專注地望著眼前的道路，絲毫不理會他的苦苦呼喚。

昏黃的夜燈將懷中男人的睫毛剪下長長的陰影，落在緊閉的眼瞼下方。唐毅抱緊因疲倦而陷入沉睡的孟少飛。  
作為承受的那方，體力的消耗不在話下，他雖然很想節制慾望，但他看到那雙蒙上氤氳的眼瞳巴望著自己時，他便覺得自己的心臟就被一雙溫暖的手搓揉，怎麼樣也克制不住內心湧上的衝動。  
緊貼的軀體讓他懷念起在男人體內的熱度，他感覺血液匯聚在下身，但他又不忍驚擾沉睡的對方。為了轉移注意力，他捧起垂放在腰際的手掌，指根的金屬折射出亮光，閃入唐毅漆黑的眼底。  
他仍記得將戒指戴在對方手上時，他一臉像是拿到渴望已久的玩具的孩童，將小小的金戒握在手上，拿上拿下，還不小心讓戒指滾落在床底，撈了半天才找到。  
「你有必要這麼興奮嗎？」見到對方髮梢蹭到地板的灰塵，男人便伸手捻去。  
「當然啊！」從窗簾撒下的金光映入孟少飛的眼底，他的目光完全被手上的戒指吸引住，讓唐毅有點不是滋味。「這可是你給我的禮物耶！而且你還在裡頭刻上了我們生日對不對？天啊，我真的想不到你會做出這樣浪漫的事情。」  
唐毅一把將孟少飛拉了過來，讓他降落在自己的腿上，他用嘴堵住了對方滔滔不絕的話語。「好了，別再看它了，我幫你戴上，免得你只看著它不看我。」  
  
懷中男人發出了微弱的夢囈，像是在進食般，孟少飛的下顎開合著，說了幾個聽不懂的詞語後，便窩在唐毅的胸膛中沉沉入睡。  
唐毅低頭親吻孟少飛的額頭後，悄聲在他耳畔輕輕說道。「謝謝你，我的光。」  
  



End file.
